Heir of Gato
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: After a failed transport mission to the Fire Temple, an infant Naruto ends in the care of a rather unlikely person...Gato. Can the ninja world survive a Jinchuuriki raised by the most ruthless businessman ever? Gray!Naruto. Good!Kimimaro. Good!Jugo.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: KenshinAkagi here, with an idea I'm pretty sure has never been done before. Now, there are hundreds of fics where Naruto is raised by Kakashi, Anko, Zabuza, Madara, etc. But this was my idea...**_

_**What if he were to be raised by Gato?**_

_**I'm surprised no one considered the possibility. Whenever people write a fic about someone adopting Naruto, they do so in a way that Naruto gets insanely powerful. But with a man like Gato, Naruto's strengths will be in underhanded deals, betrayals, thinking like a businessman. **_

_**I had always thought Gato was a pretty cool guy, if a tad douchey. He was definitely savvy enough to know how Shinobi fights end up, whipping out a bunch of thugs to kill any survivors of Team 7's fight on the bridge. Anyway, let's get started...shall we?**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, known as the 'God of Shinobi,' watched as his villagers continued their efforts in rebuilding the village after the Kyuubi attack the day before. Hundreds of ninjas had been killed, and the Kyuubi was only stopped with the sacrifice of Hiruzen's successor, Minato Namikaze. Minato had given his own life to seal the Kyuubi into his son Naruto, who was currently in a small basket on Hiruzen's desk.

The Sandaime looked at the infant, who was sleeping peacefully, no idea how much his existence affected Konoha. By having the Kyuubi sealed inside him, he had become the village's Jinchuuriki, and would most likely to be raised into a weapon. Hiruzen's face hardened as he took a small drag from his pipe. He swore he would protect Naruto to the best of his ability, and honor the Yondaime's sacrifice.

He knew that Naruto's existence was only known to him; while Jiraiya and a few other ninja knew of Kushina's pregnancy, Hiruzen was the only one to witness Naruto being alive after the climax of the battle. Hiruzen would tell the village that Minato killed the Kyuubi, and if Jiraiya brought up the impossibility of killing a Biju, than Hiruzen would admit to Naruto becoming a Jinchuuriki, only to die in the process.

But where to hide Naruto? Hiruzen lightly scratched his beard as he pondered an answer. He could send Naruto to his son Asuma at the Fire Temple. Asuma was one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and could safely raise Naruto. Hiruzen snapped his fingers, and an Anbu entered the room.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked, his face hidden behind a cat mask. Hiruzen nodded, and motioned to the sleeping Naruto. "Get a small squad of available Chunin, and have them transport this child to my son Asuma at the Fire Temple. Can you do this?"

The Anbu nodded. "May I ask what is important about this child, Hokage-sama?" He asked, standing and grabbing the child's basket. Hiruzen smiled and spoke, the lie rolling off his lips easily. "A friend had appointed my son as this boy's Godfather, but had sadly perished in the Kyuubi attack. I want to get this boy to him as soon as possible." The Anbu accepted the explanation, and left to get the required team. Hiruzen sat down at his desk, and smiled as he continued smoking. Asuma would raise Naruto to be a fine ninja; what could go wrong?

* * *

The two Chunin were silent as they pulled a cart on the pathways of Fire Country. They had been walking slowly so as to not harm the child within the cart, but it was clear the two were bored out of their minds. As they began walking through a bustling town, one of the Chunin nudged the other.

"Hey, wanna go grab a drink?"

The other Chunin looked carefully at the cart, before nodding. The two ninja bought several bottles of sake, and continued their way out of the village. After making sure Naruto was fed, they closed up the cart and began getting wasted outside. As they collapsed in drunken slumber in the middle of the night, they never noticed as a group of thugs entered the clearing and slit their throats.

The thugs wiped the blood off of their knives, and grabbed the cart. The small group of thugs snickered as they imagined the pay-day they would receive after they brought the cart of valuables to their boss, Gato.

The thugs made their way to large ship near the harbor, and brought the cart on after giving a small nod to the guards on watch. The thugs chuckled as they made their way through the large hallways, soon arriving to a lavish looking room. A short man was sitting behind a desk wearing a suit and tie, black sunglasses covering his eyes, counting a rather large wad of bills. He was chuckling as he counted, obviously happy with the rather large amount. When he noticed the thugs walk in, he growled. "What are you guys doing here?"

One of the thugs stepped forward, and made a small bow. "Gato-sama. We managed to secure a cart from some Konoha shinobi. It was protected by two Chunin, so we believe the contents to be valuable."

Gato grinned, and motioned for the thugs to open the cart. When the thugs got it open, it was to the sight of Naruto sleeping peacefully, a letter on the side of his blanket. One of the thugs opened the letter, and read the letter. Despite having horrible reading skills, he managed to grasp the basic gist of the letter after a few minutes. "Gato-sama!"

Gato barked out, displeased with the sight of the baby. "What!" The thug passed the letter to Gato, who read it much faster than any of his goons. Gato's frown curled into a grin, as he chuckled slowly. Apparently this boy was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and a Jinchuuriki to boot. Gato had heard of Jinchuuriki before, as they were exceedingly hard to hire for missions. But with his own...

Gato chuckled. "Get the kid his own room. I want him to have as much protection as possible, you got it?! From now on, he's my latest and greatest investment. Get to it!" The thugs nodded quickly, taking the child out of the room. Gato leaned back in his chair, sipping from a cup of wine. Things were looking good.

**_AN: Please Review, everyone!_**

**_KenshinAkagi...signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Bloody hell! I've gotten quite a bit of interest for this story! Thanks! I'm gonna be aiming for a Naruto who, while not an amazing shinobi, is definitely stronger than an average civilian if Kyuubi is not taken into account.**_

Gato was sitting in a finely furnished room in of his Water Country bases, casually sipping a glass of fine Kumogakure wine. Two men were standing at his side, one a young man with a black beanie and purple jacket, and lined markings under his eyes. The other man was a taller, older man with a kimono and bandages around his chest. These men were Zori and Waraji, Gato's personal samurai bodyguards.

Gato looked down at the black intercom on his desk, pressing the red button on it and speaking directly into the box. "Send Naruto in." He said, kicking back in his chair and taking another sip of his wine. The three men waited for a few minutes before the door opened. A boy entered the room, speaking in a slightly arrogant tone. "Ya called, dad?"

The boy was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie loosely hanging on his neck. A black suit was draped across his shoulders, and he had a bored expression across his face. He was casually playing with a silver ring on his finger, and yawned, his black shoes tapping annoyingly on the ground. His blonde hair hung to his shoulders, cared for with the best shampoo and conditioners available. Overall, the entire ensemble was extremely expensive and not needed...which of course made it perfect for Naruto.

Gato grinned at his son, and stepped out from behind his desk and strode forward to his son. He patted Naruto's shoulder. "C'mon. You're gonna come with me on a little mission with me." Naruto nodded, and the group of four began making their way out of the base, gathering a few more thugs alongside them. They walked for a few minutes, no one making mention of Gato's heavier breathing than the rest. They soon made their way to a small village nearby, and Gato smirked at his crew. "Go nuts. Get any money or valuables you find. Kill whoever gets in the way." The group of thugs cheered, and ran into the village.

Gato smiled as he patted his son on the head. "See this, Naruto? This is Business! This village never took my warnings seriously; every time I told them to pay up or get destroyed, they refused. Gotta show 'em we mean business, or the other small village's will think they can refuse me at every turn. Gotta give them the old one-two, understood?" Naruto nodded, and Gato ruffled his hair again. Naruto gave a small smile to his dad.

The father and son watched as the village was burned, and the thugs walk out carrying dozens of valuables and a few women. Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing the women in chains, but Gato saw his questioning look. "We can sell them to make a quick buck, or keep them around base to raise moral. You'll understand when you're older." Gato smiled and patted him on the back, and Zori and Waraji approached them with a few wads of cash in their fists. Gato grinned. "You guys can keep everything you earned here. This was just a lesson for Naruto." The thugs grinned and began high-fiving each other.

The group of criminals began leaving the village, but Naruto froze and tilted his head. Naruto pointed to the tree line, and the thugs all withdrew their weapons. A small boy ran out of the trees, stumbling as he caught sight of the group. A bone seemingly extended from his palms, and he prepared himself to fight. Naruto took note of his long white hair and the two red dots on his forehead. The boy called out. "Who are you?!"

Gato watched the boy carefully. He had made use of the Kaguya in the past, and they were goddamn useful when they didn't go fuckin insane. He could tell the boy was a Kaguya, and seemed to be calmer than most. Gato watched- worriedly, he would later deny,- as his son stepped forward to the older boy. The Kaguya boy tightened his muscles, obviously ready to fight or flee. Naruto smiled at the other boy.

"I'm Naruto Gato. Who are you?" Naruto said, his voice sounding refined. Gato smirked internally. The Kaguya looked strangely at Naruto, but put his weapons away. "I'm Kimimaro Kaguya..." The two boys shook hands, and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, the perfect amount of worry placed in his voice. Kimimaro's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. He knew nothing of why he existed. He had just watched his clan be slaughtered in a failed coup d'état, and was preparing to join them, but then this boy came, _wanting_ his existence. Kimimaro nodded, and Naruto smiled again.

As the two boys made small talk in the back (Mainly Naruto going off about how great it was living in the base, and how rich he was, and Kimimaro nodding dutifully,) Gato smiled and began chuckling. He knew getting that Jinchuuriki was a good idea.

* * *

It had been three weeks since meeting Kimimaro, and Naruto was lounging in his room. His room was almost as nicely furnished as Gato's, hundreds of toys sitting off to the side, candy wrappers cluttering around an overfilled trash can. A few books were scattered around the room, obviously read multiple times. Naruto was lying on his bed, eating a lollipop while reading a book on business transactions. Kimimaro was reading a book Gato had obtained on refining chakra. Ever since the two boys had met, they were inseparable. When Naruto was called, Kimimaro was always a step behind.

A knock sounded the door, opening to show Waraji. "Oy. Gato wants you two." He said, before stalking off. Kimimaro and Naruto stood up, and walked quickly throughout the base. When they reached Gato's door, Naruto opened it. "Sup pops."

Gato smirked. "Naruto, Kimimaro, I have a request of you two. Something killed a lot of people in a nearby village, and it's interfering with my business. I would hire someone, but I felt like you two can do it instead. Think you can handle it?" Naruto smirked, and Kimimaro nodded calmly. Gato waved them off, and the two boys began leaving the base.

"So, what do you think it is?" Naruto asked, fixing his tie. Kimimaro stayed silent, his eyes narrowed, before he spoke. "Possibly a rogue Kaguya member who survived the extermination. That, or a rebel hoping to weaken Kiri by ruining various towns." Naruto nodded, and the two boys emerged out of the base. Around an hour of walking led them to the flaming ruins of a village.

Naruto looked distastefully at the ground. "Blood everywhere...gonna ruin my new shoes." He muttered, kicking a corpse out of the way. Kimimaro looked calmly around, a bone extending from his palm. Naruto suddenly turned and swung his arm, a metal rod extending from his sleeve with lightning crackling around it. It hit the boy who had jumped at him, who was knocked back.

The boy was wearing what appeared to be pajama's or prison uniform, with shaggy orange hair, He was a large boy, and half of his body was grey and scaly. He was laughing, and began yelling. "Kill! Ahaha!" He screamed, and launched himself at Naruto. Kimimaro darted forward, slashing with his bone knives. The boy was knocked back, bleeding from shallow cuts on his chest. He continued laughing, and shot his arm forward, extending it to an impressive amount. Naruto swung his electric rod down, sending an electrical stream traveling to the boy. The boy shuddered, falling to the ground as his body became normal. He looked fearfully around him, and began pounding the ground.

"Damnit! How? How did I escape! Please, you have to put me back, I might kill you!" The boy screamed, tears beginning to run down his face. Kimimaro stood stoically, and Naruto stepped forward calmly and grinned. "Don't worry. Me and Kimimaro can keep you under control. It's a good thing you were in this village, though. It was already destroyed by Kiri ninja a few days ago." Kimimaro looked at Naruto strangely, but stopped when Naruto winked slightly.

The boy seemed to calm down, and stood up. "Are...are you sure? You can help me?" He asked, pleading. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I..I'm Jugo. Who are you?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Gato. This is Kimimaro. And from now on, I guess we're friends, right?" Kimimaro nodded, and Jugo made a hesitant smile. The three boys left the village, unaware of how their destiny would impact the world.

_**AN: Next chapter, boom. As of this chapter, Naruto is 8, and Jugo and Kimi are 10.**_

_**Next chapter...hm, might be Wave Arc. Also, who should be on Team 7? Hinata, Hanabi, Sai, or Yakumo? You decide!**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Chapter 3, yo.**_

Naruto was laying in his room, asleep. It had been a few years since they moved to their new Wave Country base; Gato had taken over the shipping countries in the area, and had slowly, but surely, took control of the country. Naruto had asked to hang out with his father today, but Gato had said he was busy planning something.

Jugo and Kimimaro were both on their own beds, Kimimaro reading and Jugo sitting silently against the wall. Four years had passed since they met Jugo, and all three of the boys had grown quite well. Jugo had managed to enact some control of his Berserker state when Kimimaro was nearby; it was completely absent when both Kimimaro and Naruto were there. Kimimaro had studied a large collection of scrolls that Gato had retrieved from the Kaguya Clan compound.

There had been a brief scare when Kimimaro had ended up in an intense coughing fit. Gato had spent thousands of dollars to cure Kimimaro's disease, which was apparently present in every Kaguya who obtained Shikotsumyaku, and was deadly if not treated quickly. Luckily, the cure had taken effect, and Kimimaro was healthy.

A buzzer went off, and Naruto's eyes cracked open. He stretched and got out of bed, throwing his black suit around his shoulders and motioning for Kimimaro and Jugo to follow him. Kimimaro immediately set his book down, and Jugo slowly stood and positioned himself to Naruto's left, Kimimaro to the right.

The three walked to Gato's office, and Jugo opened the door allowing Naruto to walk in. Gato was leaning back in his chair, and there was a large man standing near him. The man wasn't wearing a shirt, but had bandages covering his mouth. A massive cleaver was strapped to his back, and he leered down at Naruto. Kimimaro slightly straightened himself, and Naruto could sense the slight flux of chakra signaling Kimimaro creating a bone knife, hidden behind his back.

A boy -or was it a girl?- stood to the large man's side. S/He was wearing a green haori with white trimmings, and around his/her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his/her waist twice. S/He had a pale face with large dark brown eyes, and long black hair. S/He was looking curiously at Naruto, who felt Jugo shift slightly to better guard him.

Gato stood up, Zori and Waraji on either side of him. Gato strode over to Naruto, and patted him on the back. "Zabuza, this is my son, Naruto. Naruto, this is my newest hire, Zabuza. He's gonna kill the bridge-builder."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened. "What about us, pops?!" He questioned. "I thought we were gonna kill him! Kimimaro can handle it, no problem!"

Gato looked cautiously at Zabuza, and brought his face close to Naruto's ear. "Konoha is searching for you. Apparently they want the Kyuubi, so it's better if we don't have you go toe-to-toe against them. Tazuna hired some Konoha ninjas, see?" Naruto shrugged. It didn't matter anyway.

Zabuza grunted. "Whatever, Gato. We're gonna ambush them now. Get our money ready." Zabuza and the mysterious boy/girl left the room, and Jugo leaned against the wall. "Surely there is some other reason you called us?"

Gato grinned. "Naturally. My contacts have informed me that Tazuna is guarded by a Genin team...made up of the heiress to the Kurama clan, the Last Uchiha, and 'Copy-nin' Kakashi. If Zabuza kills the bridge builder, he'll still be heavily injured. That's where you three come in. I want you to kill him after. But only if he completes the mission. Got it?" Kimimaro and Jugo nodded, and Naruto smirked. Too easy.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was lounging around in the relaxation room of the base, watching tv along with a few thugs. They were broken out of their thoughts when Gato came stumbling in with Zori and Waraji behind him. Gato had his arm in a cast, muttering about a dumb bitch.

Naruto stood up worried. "Dad, what happened?" Gato growled. "That fuckin bitch who hangs around Zabuza broke my arm! I don't care if they do kill the bridge builder, they're so fucking dead!" Naruto was looking pissed, but sat back down. Jugo looked at him carefully, but stayed silent. They stayed watching tv for another hour, before Naruto stood up. "You guys stay here. I got something to do."

Kimimaro spoke before Naruto left the room. "Don't do anything rash." Naruto chuckled, and waved over his shoulder, continuing his way down the hall. He closed his eyes as he began sensing the chakra of everyone in the base. There was his father and his bodyguards, with their low reserves. Kimimaro and Jugo were still in the room, with some of the highest chakra totals in the base. Jugo's chakra was strange to Naruto though, as if it was sucking everything in around it.

Zabuza was in another room, powerful water chakra...and there was the one who always followed him, with an icy chakra, nearing the exit of the base. Naruto began walking quickly to intercept them, and got there just as the boy/girl did. The ninja looked confused at the sight of him, before recognition crossed their face. "Ah...you're Gato's son."

Naruto leaned against the wall, intentionally blocking the exit. "Yeah, I am. Now tell me, is it true you broke my dear pops arm?" Naruto asked this casually, and Haku took a few seconds to respond.

"Yes, I did. He was attempting to grab Zabuza-sama, and I would not let that happen." Naruto glared at her.

Naruto smirked suddenly. "See, that's a problem. I don't like people messing with my dad. Gotta be some way to repay me, see?" Naruto suddenly lunged forward, smashing his lips against Haku's. Haku recoiled back, his eyes slightly rolling back as he unconsciously deepened the kiss, before he regained control and punched Naruto hard in the gut. Naruto fell to the ground, and Haku spat on him.

"You're disgusting. It's no surprise you're the son of scum like Gato." Haku said, as he left the base, Naruto clutched his stomach in pain, and used the walls to get back up, smirking.

"Tch. Bitch." He said, as he began making his way back to his friends. Wait till he tells them about _this._

**_AN: No, this won't be Naruto/Haku. Naruto had NO IDEA that Haku is a dude._**

**_Also, I'll include a response to Namikaze cause I'll probably forget about it next chapter. There were only two chunin protecting baby Naruto because tons of ninja died in the Kyuubi attack; they were the only ones left. As for why they got drunk, it started off with just a drink or two, but having watched several of their friends die barely a day before, they got drunk. As for the son of the Yondaime in the letter part? Ya got me there. I should point out that Hiruzen was never...the most logical of hokage, despite being called 'The Professor.'_**

**_Anyway, does anyone know some good Dark Lord Slytherin Harry fics? Preferably one where:_**

**_1. He is friends with Draco, Theodore, etc._**

**_2. Hermione isn't a goddamn pureblood, and thus Harry is racist towards her being Mudblood?_**

**_3. Harry begins using Dark Arts._**

**_4. No Slash. I suppose I could put up with Harry/Draco, but no goddamn Lord Voldemort/Harry. Seriously. The fuck wrong with people._**

**_Review Please! Next chapter should have some interaction between Naruto's groups and Team 7, and end of the Wave arc._**

**_KenshinAkagi...signing off._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Man...Well, heres the next update. So, anyone hear about the new Naruto Revolution? Those pre-Akatsuki members and Shisui, uguu...I know what I'm buying. **_

Naruto was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling silently. A pile of books were in the corner of the room, their contents having been read hundreds of times. Naruto pushed his face deeper into the rich satin pillows, moaning. "Gah...I'm so bored!" He whined, kicking his feet up and down. _'Five more days...than Zabuza should be well enough to go after Tazuna again...' _He remembered, getting out of bed. _'So...let's see what's so special about the leaf ninjas.' _Naruto threw his black suit over his shoulders, making sure that his metal rod was hidden in his sleeve.

Naruto walked to the exit of the base, stepping to the side as he saw Kimimaro practicing. "Oy, Kimi! I'm going out!" He hollered. Kimimaro nodded to show that he had heard, firing a final shot of his bone bullets at a nearby tree, before wiping the sweat off of his face with a small towel. Kimimaro looked at his master, and asked, "Would you like me to accompany you, Naruto-sama?" Naruto could see that Kimimaro was worried, obviously remembering about how Naruto had come shuffling back into the room with a bruise on his gut after the encounter with Haku.

Naruto shook his head. While he really did like Kimimaro worrying over him, it got a bit too far sometimes. "Don't worry Kimimaro. You keep training...where's Jugo, by the way?" Naruto looked around, as if Jugo would pop out of nowhere.

Naruto liked Jugo, he really did, hell everyone liked Jugo, even some of Gato's thugs. It was just that Jugo would often flip out at the most inopportune of times. Naruto just entered the bathroom? Jugo went berserk right outside. Jugo needed at least one of them around to stay in control for an indefinite amount of time; should he be alone, he would cause massive damage before going under control again.

Kimimaro nodded reassuringly at the criminal heir. "Don't worry. He's sleeping near the trees over there." Kimimaro pointed to a cluster of trees with a strange lump at the bottom covered in branches. "He was getting cold, and didn't want to waste one your blankets." He explained, seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "We were here since five in the morning. I'm glad to say I managed to improve both my accuracy and number of bullets I can fire at once."

The blonde heir smirked. "Keep it up, Kimi. Nice work." Naruto turned and continued his walk, hearing the light _thud _as Kimimaro continued his target practice. Naruto strolled through the forest trail, finally coming upon the main village of Wave. He glanced at the starving villagers, several of them looking like they hadn't taken a bath in weeks. He scowled as the smell reached him. Honestly, how could these people live like this? If they wanted better, they should have given up to Gato immediately instead of trying to fight back. That was why that fisherman had to die.

As Naruto continued walking, he felt...strange. It was weird, he knew that these people deserved what they had gotten, but he could hear a voice in the back of his mind, _his _voice. _'Do they really deserve this? Why don't you help them?' _The voice said to him. Naruto violently shoved the voice from his mind, but he felt a small amount of disappointment pass through him. As Naruto was focusing on his emotional turmoil, he almost failed to notice the young girl who grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket.

Keyword: almost.

Naruto spun around and struck the girl down with a vicious backhand, ripping his wallet out of her small hands. The girl crashed to the ground, a bruise already forming on her cheek, blood dripping from her forehead where she scraped it on the ground. A small crowd had gathered, but began walking off. Why should they care that the girl had failed, when even they were starving? Naruto glared at the girl, and spat on her. "Filthy little scum..." He said, before kicking her back down when she tried to get up. She lay on the ground crying, and Naruto turned and walked off, upset that he had gotten his shoes dirty.

If Gato had taught him anything, it was protect your money at all cost. Money was what decided the fate of the world, and whoever had the most money ultimately held the most power, which was why men like Gato could order Zabuza, or why the Hidden Villages always suck up to the Daimyo.

Naruto soon exited the village, taking note of a small clearing in the forest. If he was correct, the Bridge Builder's house was a small walk away; he could probably kill the Bridge builder had the Konoha shinobi not have been there. He sighed and leaned against a tree, soon dozing off.

* * *

"Alright...so just channel chakra to your feet, Okay?" Kakashi informed, keeping an eye on his genin. Sasuke was getting the hang of it fairly well. Sakura had gotten halfway up the tree, but sat on the branch and watched Sasuke continue. Kakashi looked as Yakumo was about to begin, but spoke and interrupted her. "Wait, Yakumo, you should work more on your Genjutsu." He said, but when he saw her starting to glare he began speaking with an eye smile. "Trust me, Zabuza won't expect any Genjutsu being used, so we should have the advantage."

Yakumo frowned, and pushed her long brown hair over her back. "Fine..." She muttered, walking off. Her painting supplies were slung over her back as she began walking through the forest near Tazuna's house. She was angry that Kakashi would never let her train; hadn't she proved that she was capable of being a ninja, even despite her illness?

The truth of the matter was, Yakumo was born as the heiress of the powerful Genjutsu masters, the Kurama clan. However, her powers were some of the strongest ever seen, with her Genjutsu being capable of convincing a persons brain that what occurred in the Genjutsu occurred in Real Life. Unfortunately, said powers had forced her mind to create a subconscious entity to monitor the use of her power, named Ido. Ido was a evil creature, and using her intense powers, killed Yakumo's parents.

Yakumo was then apprenticed to Kurenai Yuuhi, a recently promoted Jonin. Kurenai also excelled in Genjutsu, and Yakumo hoped that despite both her weak body and Ido, she could become a ninja training solely in Genjutsu. Kurenai obviously did not see the same way, and convinced the Third Hokage to seal Yakumo's powers away.

It was only recently that the Third Hokage decided to unseal her powers in order to place her on a proper genin team alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Yakumo didn't like either of them; Sasuke was too serious and brooding all the time, and Sakura was almost always a massive bitch, convinced that Yakumo was trying to steal Sasuke away from her.

Yakumo walked into a small clearing, setting up her easel and began painting a beautiful picture of Konoha, from the view atop the Hokage Monument. She would often sneak out when she was younger, and had seen the sight som many times it was ingrained into her mind.

The picture depicted Konoha at night, several small lights on in the village. The Hokage Mansion could be seen in the center, and the academy was off to the side. Yakumo softly began painting the few people walking around at that hour, even the ninja returning to report on their missions, and put special care into painting their headbands. Yakumo silently touched her own headband which she had tied loosely around her neck.

"That's a nice painting."

Yakumo jumped a little, turning her head around quickly to see a blond spiky haired boy analyzing her painting. The blond was obviously rich, with a fancy white dress shirt and a black suit slung haphazardously over his back, along with a few pounds to his name. His black shoes had a bit of blood on them, though Yakumo could hardly tell from the dirt that was covering them now. The blond turned to look at her, and Yakumo let out a small gasp and a faint blush at seeing his sky blue eyes. The blonde spoke up. "You a painter?" He asked.

Yakumo nodded shyly. "Uh...yeah...I'm a ninja too." She said. Curse her lack of social interactions! The only guys she had ever had to speak too were the creepy masked Anbu, her creepy masked Sensei, and Sasuke, who was a dick! The blond looked at the headband around her neck, obviously noticing it for the first time. He held out his hand. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

Yakumo shook his hand, and smiled. "I'm Yakumo. What are you doing in Wave by any chance, Naruto-san?" She asked, unable to stop her curiosity. It was obvious the boy was no native; no one in Wave could dress with such high quality clothing, and he didn't look like he worked for Gato.

Naruto tilted his head, trying to find some way to answer the question. He couldn't outright tell her that he was working for Gato, and she'd hardly believe him if he tried to say he lived in the village. "I'm the son of a merchant. We're just passing through, actually." He lied smoothly. It was a lie that would hold up; He technically _was _the son of a merchant. Just a merchant who engaged in slave trade, prostitution, drugs, and blackmail. Standard stuff.

The Konoha kunoichi seemed to accept this answer, as she went back to her painting. Naruto was honest when he said it was nice; he was almost finding it a shame that Zabuza would have to kill her later. The criminal heir sighed and leaned against a tree, watching Yakumo paint, while the girl was obviously blushing with positive attention being placed on her.

Naruto smirked silently at seeing the girl blush, closing his eye to catch a few Z's. He supposed that it felt...nice, just resting while the girl painted. The blond was soon snoring softly, as Yakumo finished her painting. Yakumo turned to exclaim her happiness at the finished project, only to finally notice that her companion had fallen asleep. The girl continued staring at the whiskered blond, fighting a brief desire to touch his whisker marks.

_'No, Yakumo! You just met him!'_ She chastised herself in her mind, as she packed up her supplies. Taking one more glance at the boy, she hurried off to find her team.

The two would never realize how closely their destinies would intertwine.

_**AN: Will the pairing be Naruto/Yakumo? Maybe, maybe not. I could honestly take this story in any direction; Naruto joining Konoha, Naruto joining Orochimaru, Naruto joining Akatsuki, Naruto running his own village, Naruto traveling the world...**_

_**Thats where you guys come in; review, tell me what you think I should do with this story...which direction I should take it!**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Anyone know a good Naruto joins Otogakure fic? Preferably one where he is actually loyal to Orochimaru, and Sasuke isn't presented as a massive douche?**_

"You're back!"

Naruto tipped his hat up to look at the kunoichi who had just entered the clearing. Yakumo looked down at the ground shyly, rubbing the back of her head. "Heh..."

Naruto sat down, internally grimacing at the dirt he was getting over his pants, and lightly patted the ground next to him. The girl smiled, and sat down next him, setting her painting tools off to the side. The two had been meeting for the past week, sharing stories or admiring Yakumo's paintings. It was quite fun for both of them; Naruto got to talk to someone his own age who wasn't a servant, while Yakumo got to speak to a boy who on the surface wasn't a complete douche.

As Yakumo began speaking about something, (Naruto didn't care enough to really listen), Naruto began thinking over how today was the day Zabuza would attack. A part of him was yelling to warn Yakumo, to help make sure she of all people would survive. But Naruto shut that voice down. It would be bad for news of Gato's influence to reach the outside world. The stocks would plummet, and investigations could be made in Gato's drug trafficking.

"You know..." Naruto said, softly interrupting Yakumo. "I've never known that ninja share so much information before." He chuckled as Yakumo's face turned red from embarrassment.

Yakumo scoffed and threw her braid over her shoulder, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm not a ninja...I'm a Kunoichi." She said, before glaring as Naruto continued to laugh."

"Tch...that's one way of putting it, I guess..." Naruto remarked, leaning against a tree. The two stayed like that for a while, content in their silence, before Yakumo shot up and grabbed her painting supplies.

"Sorry, Naruto! I just remembered, I'm helping guard Tazuna today!" She explained quickly, jogging out of the clearing. Naruto stayed silent at her quick departure, before speaking with a raised voice a few minutes later. "You can't capture his family. You know that right?"

Zori and Waraji stepped into the clearing. "Oh? And why is that?"

Naruto made motions in the air with his hands. "Genjutsu...even stepping near the house with intent to harm will cause you to be placed under a minor paralyzing Genjutsu...I would try to break it, but the Kurama heiress created it herself. If she's as smart as I think she is, she most likely placed a secondary under it, in the chance that I was a spy."

Gato's bodyguards shrugged at the explanation. "Shit...guess we'll head back to base, than."

Naruto looked at them cautiously as he stood up. "Why aren't you two with my father?" He asked. It was almost unheard of for them to be away from Gato. Waraji smirked.

"Heh. Gato is bringing the entire base to kill the survivors on the bridge...except for your crew. They're busy keeping an eye on HQ." Waraji answered. Naruto nodded in acceptance, and the three made their way back home.

* * *

Yakumo rushed to the bridge, panting from the exertion on her body. She collapsed on her knees as she finally reached the site of the battle, to the sight of a large dome of mirrors, and Kakashi fighting Zabuza in the mist. Sakura was off to the side protecting Tazuna with only a kunai. Yakumo snorted. Like a genin with a kunai could stop one of the Seven Swordsman.

Sakura, finally seeing Yakumo, screeched out, "Yakumo! Sasuke-kun is stuck in the mirrors!" Yakumo stood up and began going through handseals, selecting a low-level genjutsu over the dome.

Inside, Haku was blitzing around jumping from mirror to mirror, shooting Sasuke with senbon every time. Sasuke had finally managed to activate his Sharingan, and was doing a _slightly _better job of dodging than before, though he still resembled a pin cushion. When he noticed a thin layer of chakra settle over the dome, he smirked. _'Looks like Yakumo decided to pitch in'._

Haku shot out of the mirror at a much slower speed; obviously, the genjutsu was designed to dull the movements of the enemy. Sasuke darted forward, his sharingan analyzing every movement Haku could make. Sasuke shot his fist up, snapping Haku's head up, before swinging his left foot into Haku's back and kicking Haku into the ground. Haku groaned from the impact, his mask breaking into several pieces. Sasuke slammed his hand into Haku's neck, and the ice user fell unconscious.

The ice domes disappeared, and Sasuke smirked, standing and beginning to remove the senbon stuck in his body. He sent an approving nod towards Yakumo. "...Thanks. C'mon, let's get over to Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza, bleeding all over form where Kakashi's summoned dogs had bit him. Kakashi narrowed his eye, raising his hand as lightning started crackling off of it. "Lets finish this, Zabuza...**RAIKIRI**!" He shouted, jabbing his hand straight through Zabuza's heart. The Demon of the Mist coughed blood, the bandages on his mouth turning red, and slumped forward. When Kakashi withdrew his hand, Zabuza fell on the ground, dead.

The copy nin looked at the corpse, and sighed. Sasuke and Yakumo arrived seconds later. Kakashi gave a small smile to them, and said, "Come on. Let's-"

"Hah! To think the Demon of the Mist would die so easily!" Yelled a voice, soon followed by laughter. The mist that Zabuza had created began disappearing upon his death, revealing Gato standing smugly with sixty thugs. "I guess I should thank you Konoha shinobi. I was planning on killing him anyway, but you saved me the trouble. I'll make sure you're death is swift. Kill them!" Gato ordered, and the thugs rushed forward, swinging swords, axes, and hammers.

Kakashi cracked his knuckles. "Yakumo, set up some Genjutsu. Sasuke, prepare any fire jutsu you know. Watch my back, got it?" Yakumo and Sasuke nodded, and jumped into action. Yakumo began layering Genjutsu after Genjutsu on the thugs, who began missing with their attacks or freezing in place. Sasuke shot fire balls from his mouth, taking out large groups of thugs before defeating any who remained with Taijutsu. Kakashi was racing around the battlefield, killing any thugs who got in his way before preparing another Raikiri. "Time to end this, Gato!"

Gato turned and began to try to run away, shambling along on his short legs. Sweat was pouring down his face as he tried to escape, before feeling Kakashi's hand pierce his heart. Gato froze, coughing up blood. _'Shit...watch out for deals gone bad, Na...Naruto...'_ He thought, before falling over.

Kakashi ripped his hand out, then looked at the thugs layered across the bridge. Looking at his team, he gave an eye-smile. "Lets go get something to eat. I'm pretty sure the bridge will remain safe."

* * *

Naruto was pacing around his room, looking at the ground as he continued walking. It had been a day since Team 7 had left, and Gato still had not returned, and neither had the thugs sent with him. His door opened, and Naruto looked at Kimimaro with a worried expression. "Where is he?! Where is my father?!" He yelled, worry and anger in his eyes. Kimimaro looked at the ground. "I'm sorry...Naruto-sama..."

The criminal heir's eyes widened, and he sat on the bed. "No...No...You...You're lying!" He screamed.

"He's dead, Naruto. Killed by the Konoha ninja."

Naruto stood up, wiping the tears from his face so Kimimaro couldn't see. "Follow me..." He said, after a moment's pause. The two walked silently out of the base, Jugo joining them outside. "Konoha...will pay...Kimimaro, where is my father buried?" Naruto asked silently. Kimimaro pointed to a small grave on the outskirts of town.

"They buried him there. Hastily made...no effort at all. They only buried him out of necessity." Kimimaro explained. Naruto looked on at the grave sadly, before looking at the town nearby. Rage began coursing through him, a light red glow surrounding his body.

Naruto walked quickly to the entrance of the village, glaring at all of the villagers. Some of the villagers grabbed shovels and pitchforks, pointing them at the three criminals. "Halt! If you're with Gato, you might as well leave now! He's dead!" They yelled.

Naruto's eyes were hidden under his hat, but when he raised his face to look at them his eyes were red. "Jugo...Kimimaro..." He muttered softly, withdrawing his electric rod from his sleeve. "Kill them all...all of them..." Kimimaro took the top of his suit off, as bones began growing out of his back. The left half of Jugo's body began changing, as an insane laugh filled the air.

"Yes...Naruto-Sama!"

_**AN: Boom. Done. Send me a review, fellas!**_

_**Kenshin Akagi...signing off.**_


End file.
